Something Never Expected
by Midnight-Devil
Summary: Voltair is dead and he left something in his will that no expected. KaiOC
1. It Starts

Hello  
This is my first fic so please try not to kill me if its bad. hehe.  
The setting of this is after beyblade and Kai's grandfather is dead, so he gets everything -. See what ya think of it. I'll stop now and let you read the story. Enjoy

Chapter 1

On a dark night, a young boy lay awake.

He had been tossing and turning for the past hour unable to sleep.

As he sat up, the phone on his night stand next to his bed rang.

He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?" the boy said.

"Is this Kai Hiwatari?" He heard a man say. "Yes, who's calling?" "I have some bad news for you...Your grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari was in a car accident.

He was sent to the hospital and...he died in the ER." Kai said nothing for a moment.

He was speechless. "Mr.Hiwatari..?" the man asked wondering if the boy had hung up.

"Yeah, I'm here." He soon said, snapping out of his chain of thought. "You will be getting some calls within the week regarding your grandfathers will.

I'm sorry for your loss. Goodnight Mr.Hiwatari." The man then hung up. Kai put the phone back down.

A part of him was happy about this news. He no longer had to live in Voltaire's shadow. He now could control his own life.

He decided to tell his teammates in the morning when he saw them at school. He lay back on his pillow thinking. After a while he had fallen asleep. 

In another part of the world on an island, a girl was awake leaning against a tree looking at the night sky.

A dark haired man who looked to be in his 30s walked over to her. "Voltaire is dead. He died in a car crash." He said.

The girl looked at him. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the moon light. She wore black boots, black pants with a belt, a black sleeveless shirt that cut a little above her stomach, and a black coat that went down to her ankles.

"I already knew, I felt his life force fade away..." she said in a calm tone. "You know what this means, you'll have to meet him soon." The man said in the same tone.

"Yes, I know. Make some calls in the morning and have me enrolled in the same school as him, that may make it easier." "Very well." The man said before bowing and walking into the castle.

The girl staired at the sky thinking. "Soon...very soon we shall meet, and then all will be revieled" she said.

OK that's it for the first chapter. I'll try to write a chapter a week. Long as I don't get writers block everything should be fine. I'm open for ideas for later on in the story. The first ones short, but you know more will come. Review if you wanna. - 


	2. The News

Chapter 2   
  
Kai awoke to the sound of his alarm going off.   
  
He rolled over and slapped it so that it shut off. He opened his eyes to find out it was 7am.   
  
School started at 8 so he had an hour to get ready and go. He got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower.   
  
While in it he thought about the call he got lastnight. As he got out, brushed his teeth, and dressed in his school uniform that's all he thought about.   
  
The uniform he wore was ok to him, he didn't mind it that much. For guys it was blue pants, white button down shirt, and a blue dress coat.   
  
For girls it was the same but they had short skirts not pants. He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs for something to eat before leaving for school.   
  
After eating he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and headed for the door. He got into his sports car that was black with a fire design on the front and back.   
  
He drove over to Max's house where he would pick up his teammates. When Kai got there he saw Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny waiting. He stopped and let them get in.   
  
"Hey Kai, are you ok? You look kinda tired" Tyson asked looking at him carefully. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Kai wasn't really sure how to tell them about his grandfathers death.   
  
After driving for a few minutes he decided not to put it off any longer. He took a deep breath before saying "I got a call lastnight from the police." He paused as they all looked at him.   
  
"Voltaire is dead. He was in a car accident sometime lastnight." "Your kidding...wow. So what are you gonna do now Kai?" Rey asked. "I'll have to wait for the lawyers to call.   
  
He owned a lot and they'll have to read through his will." The rest of the ride was silent. Soon they were at school. Kai parked his car and they all walked into school.   
  
Their lockers were in different areas, so they said their good-byes and headed off. Once Kai got to his locker, he rolled the combination in to unlock it then unpacked his books and hung his backpack on the little hook that was in there.   
  
He grabbed the book that he needed and a pen then started walking to class. As he walked by a group of girls they all stared and started trying to get his attention. A girl with long black hair walked in front of Kai to stop him. "Hi Kai"   
  
she said in a flirty tone. "Do you want something?" He was kind of in a rush and didn't really want to talk. "Just you." She said as she slid her hands around his waist. He glared at her but she didn't seem to mind or care. "So...we going out this Friday night?"   
  
she asked looking into his eyes. "No, I have other things to do. And will you get your hands off me." He said trying to pull them from around his waist. She let go and looked at him with a puppy dog face and said in what she thought was a cute voice "You don't like me?"   
  
"April I've told you before, there's no way in hell that I'd go out with a slut like you. Now leave me alone." He said then walked away. April was in shock over this.   
  
No one turned her down for a date and got away with it. Kai got to his class as the bell rang. The room was fairly big with 25 desks, 5 in each row. He took a seat near the back next to Oliver and Enrique.   
  
"Hey Kai, Ray told us the news, let me be the first to say congratulations." Enrique said as he took Kai's hand to shake it. "You must be real happy now that he's gone, I mean you can do anything you want now." Oliver said to him.   
  
Before he could say something to them the teacher walked in and class soon started.   
  
The day was normal, like all school days were. At lunch he sat with his teammates and were joined by Michael and Emily from the All Stars, Mariah from the White Tigers, and the Majestics. They mostly talked about Voltaire's death. "So Kai...what are you gonna do now? I mean with all that money and stuff."   
  
Tyson asked before he started stuffing his face. "I'll have to wait til the lawyers call, which could be anytime." Kai said as he ate. "Are we gonna train after school?" Max asked "I mean, a lot is going to be happening Kai. With all that you'll have to do."   
  
He was right. As Kai thought about it more, there was something that he had to do. He had to set up his grandfathers funeral, go through his will, and there was no telling how long that could all take. "Yeah, we'll all go home and change then meet in the park."   
  
He said after a minute. "Can never give us a day off huh?" Tyson said jokingly. They all laughed but Kai who now had his arms crossed and his head slightly down, thinking.   
  
The Days all seemed to go by like that. 2 Days later, on Wednesday they were at Kai's house in his room talking and fixing their beyblades when the phone rang. Kai walked over and answered it. "Hello?" The others heard him say. "Yeah, that's fine.....Alright bye."   
  
He walked over and sat on the couch next to Max. "Who was that?" He asked the second Kai had sat down. "One of the lawyers, they'll be dropping by tomorrow to go over the will." He said in his usual calm, cool tone. "I'll be busy after school tomorrow so you can all train on your own."   
  
Tyson looked at him "Awwww...do we have to? You get the day off so why can't we?" Kai looked at him "Do what you want.." He said.  
  
The next day, school was normal. Once he got home Kai quickly changed. The second he had the door bell rang. His butler answered it and led the men into one of the living rooms. Kai had a big mansion and like most, has a lot of rooms and a staff.   
  
Kai walked in and sat in one of the arm chairs. He looked at both of the men. They both had short hair, one black and one brown. They both wore black dress suits. The butler brought in some tea for them then left. It all seemed to be easy.   
  
Kai found out that he now owned private islands, airplanes, ships, mansions in different parts of the world, and a lot more. "Now Mr.Hiwatari there's just one matter left." The brown haired lawyer said.   
  
"According to this...you are bethrowed to a young woman by the name of Rose" the man said. Kai's eyes widened, he had been holding a cup of tea and at this news dropped it. "What?!" was all that he could say.  
  
And that's the end of chapter 2 ^-^ and just so its clear I don't own anything in this story but my own chars. its gonna take sometime to get a good idea of how to write the next chapter but have no fear it will be here soon. the rating might go up later on in the story. don't really know yet. any ideas for later chapters feel free to email em to me. review if you wanna later ^-^ 


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3  
  
"Tell me your kidding." Kai said wide eyed. Both men looked at him oddly. "Mr.Hiwatari its all here. When the two of you will be married, some information on her and you, and there's a contract that was signed by your grandfather and her." The black haired man said while looking at some papers.   
  
Kai was completely shocked, how could Voltaire do this? Soon the men left. Kai went to his room and laid on his bed thinking. The lawyers gave him the folder with the information on Rose. Kai had the folder next to him on his bed. He laid there stairing lost in thought for hours until he ended up falling asleep.  
  
A plane with the word Shadow.Corp on the side was landing at the airport in Japan. The girl named Rose was soon walking out of the airport with the dark haired man next to her. "Everything you wanted has been done Princess." He said looking at her. "Good, and I wont be starting school until Monday correct?" Rose said turning to face him.   
  
"Yes, and no one in the city knows of you being the owner of Shadow.Corp." He said. Rose pulled a little box off of her belt and opened it to reveal little black cubes with red buttons in the center. She picked one, pushed the button and tossed it a few feet away. There was a little pop and black motorcycle appeared.   
  
In the middle of it was a helmet that was locked in by the seat. Rose pulled off the helmet and put it on. The seat moved and closed the hole where the helmet had been locked. She got on it, flicked the visor up, and then looked at the man. "I'll see you at home Peter. I haven't used this in a while." She said before starting it up and ridding off.   
  
She went around some streets until she stopped at a BBA office. She got off, locked the helmet in then hit a little red button near the front of the bike. She walked in and up to the desk. "Is Mr.Dickenson in?" she asked the lady at the desk. "Yes, he is. You must be Rose, he's been waiting for you to drop by."   
  
The lady said as she got up and showed the young girl to his office.   
  
The woman knocked then opened the door and walked in. "Mr.Dickenson, Rose is here to see you." She said then left. "Hello Rose, I've been waiting for you to get here." He said smiling at her. "Nice to see you again too Mr.Dickenson. And now, about why I'm here." She said sitting in the chair in front of his desk.   
  
"Yes, that. Well, I know your a very good beyblader, about your past, and why your here. I think you should tell them all, not just Kai. And yes I know about it dealing with Biovoilt, but still. They are his teammates and friends, they do have a right to know." He said. Her eyes narrowed as she said "The matter of my past is something only he should know.   
  
It has nothing to do with his teammates." Mr.Dickenson sighed, "Alright, tell them what you like. But you may want to hide your powers around them the best you can until your ready to tell them." He said. Rose stood and walked to the door. "Goodnight Mr.Dickenson, it was nice seeing you again." She said before leaving. Soon she was on her way home on her bike.   
  
Within minutes she arrived at a fairly big mansion. She got off he bike and walked to the fence. On the side was a card scanner. She pulled her ID card out of her pocket and swiped it through. As the gate opened she walked back to her bike and rode to the mansion. She stopped at the door, hit the red button again and before entering checked to make sure the gate had closed.   
  
Once inside she began walking to her room. After walking down a long hallway she came upon a door, she opened it and walked through. She was in another hallway but it was shorter and slightly smaller then the last. Near the walls there were statues of gargoyles, 6 on each side and at the end were 2 big black double doors with a man standing in front waiting for her.   
  
As Rose walked over to him she said "You know I'm a big girl, you don't have to wait up for me." The man was Peter. "I am not only your Godfather but your guard as well." She walked past him, opening the left door and walking into her room. Once she walked in the candles around her room lit, as did the fireplace. There were 4 fountains, one in each corner.   
  
2 were water and 2 were a red liquid that looked like blood. Her room was black with a couch and 2 chairs. Her bed was a canapé one that was against the wall veridically a few feet behind the couch. Rose sat on the couch and staired into the fire. She had sometime before she started school. Her uniform was in her closet with her other cloths, and her backpack was on her desk that was placed on the right side of her bed near the door.   
  
On the other side of her bed was a nightstand with a lamp. There were 2 glass doors with the curtains pulled over them opposite the ones she had walked in. There was also a stair case leading down next to the fire place a safe distance away, her walk-in closet was next to the stairs. On the other side of the fireplace was a big cabinet.   
  
The mantelpiece had a flat-screen TV, and DVD/VCR on it. Rose got up and walked to her right. There was a small hole in the wall that had a strange panel on it. She typed in the word WATER and a bottle of water appeared. She took the bottle and drank some. *Hmmm...I wonder how he'll act on Monday.* She thought. She changed and got into bed. Above it there was another panel but no hole.   
  
She set the water bottle on the nightstand and went to sleep.  
  
A few days passed and it was now Saturday. Kai hadn't told his friends about him being bethrowed yet. Knowing Tyson he would make a joke out of it. Kai had gotten up early and was at the park training, trying to get his mind off this girl he was supposed to marry. He had just launched Dranzer when a dark haired man walked up to him.   
  
"Excuse me, Kai Hiwatari, I have a letter for you" He said handing it to him. "Who's it from?" Kai asked looking at the man. "All the information is in that letter." He said before walking out of sight. Kai opened the letter and read:  
  
Hello Kai. I'm sending you this letter so that you know who I am. I've sent you a picture along with this letter. You may end up seeing me sooner then you think. Hope everything's going well with you.........Rose  
  
Kai pulled the picture out and looked at it. There was a pretty girl, who seemed to be around his age, standing against a wall with one leg slightly bent, her hands were in her pockets and her index fingers were hanging on the loupes of her pants. She was dressed in black, her dark brown hair was cut shoulder length and had blue highlights.   
  
The part of her that caught his attention most was her sparkling sapphire eyee.  
  
Another chapter done ^-^. I'm doing my best so please don't kill me O.O If you want to know what Rose is wearing you'll have to go back to chapter 1.  
  
As for what's in that big cabinet, you might be finding out next chapter. Gonna have to think this one over. Review if you wanna ^-^ Ideas always welcome Later 


	4. Soon to be wife

Chapter 4  
  
Monday came. When Kai and his friends got to school, people seemed to be talking more then usual.   
  
As they were walking down the hall, Enrique came running up to them. "Hey guys, guess what?" He said.   
  
Kai's eyes narrowed at him, "I'm not in the mood for mind games, so just tell us what your so happy about."   
  
Enrique did seem happier then he usually was. He smiled at them and said "There's a new girl here and some people are saying that she's the owner of Shadow.Corp."   
  
Shadow.Corp is a company that makes just about everything. "She's just a girl, I don't see why your so hyped up over her." Kai said before walking past them heading towards his locker.   
  
"Jeez....what's with him?" Max asked "He's been so different lately." "He's just trying to get that cold loner attitude again." Tyson said as they walked down the hall.  
  
Once Kai turned the corner to the hall where his locker was, he saw a girl standing next to it. *Must be another one wanting a date* He thought. As he walked over, he noticed the way she was standing.   
  
*I've seen someone stand like that before* He stopped in front of her. Her head was down and some of her hair was covering her eyes, so he couldn't see her face.   
  
"Mind telling me why your standing by my locker?" He asked watching her closely. "Hmmm...I've been waiting for you Kai. Nice to finally meet you." She said as she straightened up and looked him in the eye.  
  
Kai took a step back as she looked at him. "You!" He said still shocked. "I said we would be meeting soon." Rose said calmly not taking her eyes away from his. Finally the shock wore off of Kai.   
  
He noticed she had on the school uniform *So she's not just here for a visit.* "Let me guess, your going to be attending this school and making sure I don't cheat right?" Kai said as he opened his locker.   
  
"No, actually I thought it would be a lot easier on you, I know what type of guy you are." She said watching him. He turned to face her. "Let's get one thing clear: I'm not marring you." She smirked at him.   
  
"Say what you like, it's not going to matter, you and I have no say in this. And trust me I've already tried to find a way out of it. There's nothing." "Is that so? Looks like you and I will have to have a little talk after school about this, and you better not tell anyone about this engagement or else." He said glaring.   
  
This didn't seem to faze her. "Whatever." Rose kissed him on the cheek before walking away. Kai gave her a death glare that could have killed.  
  
Once school was over Rose decided to wait outside for Kai. It turned out they had a few classes together. After a while Kai came walking out with his friends. Rose stood against the wall waiting for him.   
  
Enrique was the first to notice her and the second he did, he was all over her.   
  
He smiled as he walked over to her. "Hey babe, I'm Enrique. Say how about you and I go out tonight? I know a really good restaurant." He said as he took her hand to kiss it. "I think not, I have other things to do."   
  
She said calmly as she pulled her hand away. She glanced at Kai quickly so no one would notice, but Ray ended up seeing it. Kai rolled his eyes. "I'll meet up with you guys later, I have to have a little chat with her."   
  
Kai then walked over and gave her a look that said "Let's go." They were at the bottom of the steps when he pulled out his car keys and turned back to his friends. He tossed the keys to Kenny and said "You can use my car just don't crash it or let Tyson drive."   
  
Max snickered and looked at Tyson. "Hey what's with not letting me drive Kai?" But Kai was already walking away with Rose at his side.  
  
After a while they were at the park. Kai walked over to a tree and sat his backpack on the ground next to him. He turned to face her and saw that she was sitting on the ground stairing blankly. He sat next to her before saying   
  
"How is that I got Engaged to you?" "Put it this way, I made a deal with the devil and now it's time for me to pay up." She said still stairing. "Care to tell me what that deal was?" "Are you sure you want to know?"   
  
"Yes, now stop the mind game and delaying."  
  
"Alright." Rose said keeping her gaze. She took a deep breath before starting. "Years ago my bastard of a father sent me to Biovoilt. There he had them subject me to a hell that never should have been." Kai watched her slightly interested.   
  
"I made a deal with Voltaire. He stops one part of the torture and when the time comes I'll marry you. I asked him to stop it and he added the marring you part." She said pulling her knees up, putting her hands on her shoulders crossing her arms on her knees, and resting her head sideways looking at him.   
  
"What exactly was this 'hell' you went through?" "Now isn't the time to say, and it's best I don't. Not here and not now." Kai looked at the ground unsure what to say next. "What did he have you do to keep your word on this?"   
  
He finally asked after a minute. "I had to sign a contract. It clearly says that when your 21 we have to get married. Before he died Voltaire set it all up. I have the information on all of it." Rose staired at him. "So there's no way out of it?"   
  
"He had me write it up, if there was a way out I would know. When I wrote it, I added a loupe hole a way out of it. But you have to have guts to use it." "And what would this way out be?" He said looking at her again.   
  
Rose turned her head not wanting to meet his eyes. "Suicide....". "I'm not planing on killing myself anytime soon." He said as he stood up and dusted him self off. "I'll think all this over." He grabbed his bag and as he started to walk away, he felt someone grab his hand stopping him.   
  
He turned and saw Rose. "What? And you better not kiss me again." Her eyes fell on her right hand. She put her right index and middle fingers up to to the sleeve of her shirt and flattened her hand. Once she did Kai saw a little business card.   
  
"Here, it has my number and address on it. Call if you need me." She said as she opened his hand, gave him the card, fixed her backpack and walking away. Kai looked at card and read what was written on it. *Hmmm...maybe there's more to her then I thought.*  
  
Yeah ^-^ done for now. I'm kind of writing a chapter a day. Hope you enjoyed this one. I'll have more up soon, just hide me from the writers block O.O *Looks around for it* Review if you wanna ^-^ Later 


	5. Seeing you

Chapter 5  
  
The next day was as normal for Kai as it could be. Through out it, he kept an eye out for Rose.   
  
After lunch he had a half hour before his next class, so he got his team and they started walking outside to train.   
  
On their way they heard a loud noise, it sounded like someone hitting a locker or slamming one. They followed the sound and peeked around the corner to see what was happening.   
  
Rose was up against the locker with 5 men around her and April standing a few feet away. The men looked like body guards: tall, strong, etc.   
  
"I'll tell you this one more time, stay away from my boyfriend!" April said glaring at Rose. "Your boyfriend? Huh....I didn't know Kai dated whores. Guess you really do learn something new everyday. I'll have to ask him about that." Rose said in a calm tone that seemed to be pissing April off.   
  
"Grrrr....GET HER!" She told the guards. It happened fast. The men started punching at Rose, and she dodged them with ease. Then she kicked one in the side of the head, sending him to the floor and out cold.   
  
Next she punched one in the ribs then did a back flip, kicking him in the chin. As for the rest, she kneed them in the stomach and elbowed them in the back of the neck. April was shocked and scared. Seeing her best body guards taken out so fast.   
  
Rose walked up to April and staired her dead in the eyes. They were about the same height (A few in. shorter then Kai). "Let me make this crystal clear for you. I don't take orders from anyone, and I will certainly not start taking any from a snot nosed whore like you." She said glaring.   
  
Aprils jaw dropped at what she just heard. "Why you....I'm warning you, stay away from Kai or else." She said before running away. Rose sighed and staired down. After a few minutes of this she turned and walked away. Ray looked at his teammates and asked "What was that all about?" "I don't know, but I think we might wanna find out." Tyson said looking each of them.   
  
Kai said nothing. He knew what it was and he didn't want his friends to know, not just yet anyway. He stood and continued walking outside. He walked to the side of the school, soon stopped, took out his beyblade and launched. Dranzer was spinning so smoothly after he had changed some parts on it. Suddenly the bitchip flashed. Kai blinked and thought he was just seeing things, but it happened again.   
  
*What the hell...* He stopped it from spinning and picked it up. His beyblade was heating up and flashing. Why he didn't know, nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He looked around to see what could be causing it. Looking up he saw someone on top of the school leaning against the the fence (The roof was fenced in so no one would fall off).   
  
He noticed something bright blue on the persons shoulder, it seemed to be some kind of bird. *That looks like a bitbeast, But how could it be that small?* He wondered. The person moved their hand up and there was a flash of blue light. Kai held his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. Once the light was gone, he saw the bitbeast was too. *That person must have sent it back to the bitchip*.   
  
Kai saw someone walk up to the person against the fence. Kai stood there watching and thinking who that against the fence person could be. He looked closer at them. *That uniform...It's a girl....But who..* Suddenly the girl was pushed over the side. She had a tight grip on the fence but Kai didn't think it would hold for long. Kai looked around for his teammates, *Damn, Tyson must have gotten hungry again and dragged the others off*.   
  
He heard a loud BANG and looked back up. The girl had gotten shot in her right upper arm. From the pain she ended up letting go. As she started to fall, Kai knew who it was. *The one on the roof must be...April*. "Then the other must be...Rose!" He whispered. Kai looked to see where she would fall. He ran up to the wall, pushed himself up so that he jumped high enough, caught her then landed on one knee. He looked up to see if April was still on the roof, but she was gone.   
  
He turned his attention to Rose. Her arm was bleeding and by the look of it, Kai guessed the bullet was still in there. He heard some people talking. *They must have heard the gun shot and all ran out of school*. He felt Rose start to stir in his arms, she was waking up. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Kai..." "Stay down, I'll take you inside and get the nurse to look at that arm." He said. He stood and was about to start walking to the front of school when she stopped him.   
  
"You can't. There's a lot of reasons why and I'll tell you them in time." She said with a pleading look. Kai looked down at the girl in his arms. "Then where should I take you?" "You still have that card I gave you?" He nodded. "Head to my place, but don't go in the front door. We can go around the side and into my room from there." He thought about this for a moment then started walking towards his car.  
  
Once Kai had driven to Rose's house, they walked to the left side of the mansion and went through 2 glass doors, into a dark room. As they walked in the candles and fireplace lit. Kai almost jumped at this, a little surprised.   
  
"This is your room?" He looked around the room while asking. "Yes." She said looking at him. "Go sit down. Tell me where the first aid kit is, I'll get it." Kai said finally looking at her. She pointed to a large brown cabinet as she sat at the bottom of her bed.   
  
Kai walked over and opened it. "Wow. Why do you keep all this stuff in here?" She looked over at him. In the cabinet there were swords, knives, daggers, pistols, shotguns, and a few other kinds of guns. "The sword's I train with. As for the rest I just like them." He opened a little door at the bottom and got the first aid kit.   
  
He walked over and sat on her right. "You'll have to get the bullet out for me." She said as she took off her top. Kai looked away, he wasn't really sure about this. "Your shy about this." Rose said looking at him. "Who said I was?" Kai looked at her and couldn't help but see that see had on a black bra and on her upper arm, an inch maybe less above where the bullet was, he saw a rose tattoo.   
  
Thorns went around her arm and on the side was a dark blue rose fully bloomed. He looked at it for a second then opened the kit and took out the tweezers. "Your not going to start crying and stuff from the pain are you?" "No, I don't feel pain like most people." A little while later Kai was setting the bullet and tweezers down on some gauze.   
  
He then started to clean the wound and to his surprise Rose didn't move or say anything. She didn't seem to notice or mind at all, she just staired at the floor. It took a little while to bandage it. Once he finished, his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocked and answered it. "Hello?" Rose decided to put the first aid kit back and change while he was talking.   
  
She closed the cabinet and walked into her closet to change. A minute later she emerged dressed in black (A/N: See chapter one for what she's wearing). Kai was off the phone by now. "Tell me something, why didn't you mind taking your top off? Most girls would." He asked as she walked over to him. "I don't think it's that big a deal." She looked at him closely, he seemed a bit red faced.   
  
*He's blushing.* She thought. "My friends were wondering where I went since they didn't see me in class." He said keeping his gaze down. "I told them I wasn't feeling too good and that I decided to head home and rest." Rose kept looking at him, *There's something different about him and I don't think it has anything to do with the lighting*.   
  
"I'd better go, Max said they would be dropping by to check on me after school." Kai said as he started walking towards the glass doors, but once again she grabbed his hand and to stop him. "What is it this time?" He asked turning to face her. His face was definitely red at this. "I owe you for this." Rose said softly. "Whatever." And he left.   
  
She laid on her bed, stairing into space lost in thought. *There was something different about him, but I can't seem to place it...* She laid there for hours before she finally got it. *The look in his eyes before he left....* She sat up. *It looked like he was concerned about me....And when he started taking the bullet out....* Rose looked at her arm.   
  
*He was careful not to hurt me....* "Hmmmmm...What's going on with you Kai...?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Done once again. *Keeps an eye out for writers block* Best hope it stays away cuz of if doesn't, it will be a long time before the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews ^-^   
  
It's gonna take a little longer to write up the next chapter. I got a lot planed for this story just not really sure what to do with some of it. You know the drill: review if you wanna ^-^ Later 


	6. Poison

Chapter 6  
  
Time passed and all was normal. April kept hitting on Kai and he kept telling her to go to hell.  
  
It is now Friday and the Beyblade Breakers are on their break training. Tyson and Max were battling and so were Kai and Ray.  
  
"Come on Dragoon." "Go Draciel." The two beyblades went head to head. Dragoon charged and Draciel dodged then went at him.  
  
As for Kai and Ray their battle was pretty even. "Get him Dranzer." "Let's go Driger." There were some kids around the bladers watching the battles.  
  
After a while Kai decided to check his watch. *Hmmm...* "Alright, we'll stop for now. Class is gonna start in 15 minutes." He said picking up Dranzer. They picked up their beyblades and started walking into school.  
  
They were almost at the door when they saw a girl leaning against the wall. Kai looked closely at her. It was Rose. In her hand he noticed a beyblade and the bitchip was glowing.  
  
They walked up to her. "Hey, your the girl that Kai talked to the other day right?" Tyson asked looking at her from different angles. She nodded slightly and kept looking down.  
  
"How's your arm?" Kai asked taking a step closer. "Funny..." She said standing up straight. "I hadn't noticed this before and I'm surprised at that. The bullet had hidden poison in it, a special kind."  
  
They got alarmed at this. "We should take you to the nurses office then if your poisoned." Ray said. "This poison is a different kind that few people know how to make. It spreads through the body and once its in every part, it then activates." Rose said still stairing.  
  
"Is there a way to cure it?" Kai said taking another step closer. "Yes, I have the antidote at home." She looked Kai dead in the eye and he noticed something wrong. Their eyes had only met for a second before she passed out. Kai slid and caught her.   
  
"She's burning up." He looked at his teammates "Call an ambulance!" Max pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Kai looked at her hand, the one with the beyblade in it. He couldn't see the bitchip.  
  
A minute later, the dark haired man that had given Kai the letter showed up. He knelt down and checked Rose's pulse. He then took a little box from his pocket, opened it, and took out a smaller black box with a red button. He pushed it then dropped it. A brief case appeared with a pop. The man opened it and took out a laptop.  
  
He pushed a button on the side and out came a weird silver bracelet with a little red light on it. He snapped it on Rose's wrist then started working on the computer. While he worked, Kai looked in the briefcase. It was full of medical stuff.  
  
"Mind telling me what working on a computer can do to help her?" Kai asked looking at him. "This computer is specially designed to show vital signs and can pinpoint any problems within a persons body." The man said still working.  
  
The man pulled a cell phone out of his pocked and canceled the ambulance. "Why did you do that? She needs to go to a hospital." Kai said glaring at him. The man closed the briefcase and hit a button on the side to change it back into a little cube. "Trust me on this, I am the only doctor that can help her. Now I must ask you to put her in my car and sit in the back with her."  
  
Kai looked at him. "And just who are you?" The man smiled at him. "My name is Peter and I'm Rose's godfather. Now if you would please bring her before she dies that would be nice." Kai got up and carried her over to Peter's car. "Hey wait a second." Tyson said. "Just where are you taking them?" Peter pulled out a business card and handed to the boy. "That's her address and where I will be taking them. Its all a very long story and I can explain some of it to you all later."  
  
Kai slid into the back seat and laid her down on it with her head on his lap. Peter got in and drove off.  
  
It didn't take long to get to Rose's house. Once there, Kai was told to take Rose to her room and lay her on the bed while Peter got some stuff.   
  
Having been there before, Kai took the same path that he had last time to get to her room. A second after he laid her down Peter came in with a brief case.  
  
He opened up the laptop and set it down on the nightstand then opened the brief case and took out a little bottle and needle. He filled the needle with the serum then injected it into her.  
  
Kai stood on the side of the bed watching. "She should be fine for now." Peter said checking her stats on the laptop.  
  
Rose seemed to be falling into a deep sleep from the poison. Peter left after asking Kai to stay with her and keep an eye on her until he got back.   
  
A few hours passed Kai's cellphone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Kai, is everything ok?" It turned out to be Tyson calling. "Yeah everything's fine. Right now Rose is sleeping and I was told to watch her for a while."  
  
Kai walked over to the her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Forget practice, unless you and the others want to train which I highly doubt." "Hehe, we were gonna skip anyways."   
  
They talked for a little while then hung up. Kai looked at Rose. She seemed to be doing better then before, at least that's what it looked like.   
  
Soon she started to a wake. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to look at Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly. "Peter and I brought you here after you passed out at school. How do you feel?" He asked watching her carefully. "Tired I guess..."  
  
She started to sit up, but Kai pushed her back down. "Stay down and rest. You still don't look so good." Rose had no choice but to comply.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor Kai?" "Depends, what's the favor?" She gave him this weird unreadable look. "Will you lay next to me?" "Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I just want you to that's all." She said still giving him that look. Kai sighed and laid down on his back next to her. "There happy?" To his surprise Rose moved over and laid her head on his shoulder close to his neck.   
  
"Hey, you never said anything about-" He stopped noticing that she had already fallen asleep.  
  
He slid his arm around her waist and decided to fall asleep as well.  
  
Once again I am done. Sorry it took so long, kind of had other things to do. Hehehe..Wonder what's gonna happen when they wake up... :)  
  
Review if you wanna. Later 


	7. Waking Up To A Supprise

Chapter 7  
  
Kai had laid awake for about an hour before falling asleep.  
  
It was around 9am when he woke. He slowly opened his eyes and recalled the night before.  
  
He turned his head and looked at Rose. He didn't know why but to him she looked different when she's sleeping. He staired at her for a little while.  
  
Soon she started to wake. Rose opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Kai.   
  
"Finally awake huh? How'd you sleep?" He asked while she turned on her side.  
  
"Mmmm...Ok I guess, but I still fell kind of tired. What about you?"  
  
"Just about the same. You can go back to sleep, I have to get up and head to practice." He said while looking at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
He slid his arm from around her and as he started to get up, he was stopped. Rose placed her left hand on the side of his face and kissed him passionately.  
  
Kai had never kissed anyone or dated before so he was unsure what to do. His arms slid around to her back and waist as the kiss deepened. Rose slid her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his.   
  
Just when he didn't want it to stop Rose pulled away and staired into his eyes.  
  
They were locked like that for a few minutes. Kai blinked and got out of his thoughts.   
  
"Why did you....?" He trailed off.   
  
"Consider that a Thank You for everything last night." She slid out of his arms and laid back down.   
  
He looked at her before getting up and leaving.   
  
After Kai had left, Rose lay awake, lost in thought.   
  
She sighed. *Why did I pull back? We may be bethrowed, but still...* She laid there for almost an hour before getting up.   
  
Once he was home Kai showered and changed for practice.   
  
His friends would be questioning him for his lateness.   
  
*I'll have to think of something to tell them. *   
  
Once at the park he saw his friend training, goofing off more so. They were sitting in the grass joking around again.   
  
They noticed Kai walking over and ran to meet him.   
  
"Hey buddy, where ya been?" Tyson smacked him on the back.   
  
"I...wasn't feeling good that's all." Kai slid his hand into his pocket to take out his beyblade, but it wasn't there.   
  
He checked his other pocked and only found his launcher.  
  
"Oh shit. I lost Dranzer....and my cell phones gone too!"   
  
They ran back to Kai's place and checked his room.   
  
"Dammit, their not here." He sat at the bottom of his bed thinking where he could have left them.   
  
*I didn't leave them.....oh damn..* Kenny came running out of the bathroom with Kai's phone in hand.   
  
"I found it near the sink, but Dranzer wasn't there." He handed it to Kai.   
  
He looked at it then started skimming through the numbers programed into it.   
  
He found Rose's and dialed.   
  
After Rose had gotten up, she changed and went to the ball room. She wore a special black training suit that according to what she said gave complete free movability.  
  
The top was sleeveless turtle neck that cut above her stomach, there were thick straps going down her arms to the gloves that went up to her elbows, there were also straps on her stomach and legs that connected to her knee-high boots and bottom half of the suit that was kind of like a bikini bottom. She also had on her black coat.   
  
She was doing some backflips when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and flipped it open.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me." Kai said as he walked away from his friends. "Did my beyblade fall out of my pocket last night?"   
  
Rose stood upright and pulled Dranzer out of her inner coat pocket. "Yes, I found it on the floor a little bit under my bed. I was gonna call you in a little while and tell you about it."   
  
He sighed in relief. "I'll come pick it up now ok?"   
  
"Alright." They both hung up.   
  
Kai told his friends that he remembered where he had left his beyblade and would be back with it soon.   
  
He got into his car and drove over.   
  
Kai parked his car in one of the parking spaces on the right. He got out, ran to the door and rang the bell.   
  
The buttler answered and showed him to the ball room where Rose was training.   
  
The room was huge with 6 pillars on each side and a computer console like the one in her room. 3 on each side of the door and 6 in front of him.   
  
Rose was doing backflips, one after the other. The butler bowed then left.   
  
Kai took a deep breath and started walking over to her. As he was, the kiss from that morning popped back into his head.   
  
Rose stopped as he walked over.   
  
"Hey..." He said making sure not to meet her eyes.   
  
She slid her hand into her inner coat pocket, pulled out Dranzer. took his hand and put his beyblade in it.   
  
He looked at it checking that it was the real one and not changed.   
  
"You didn't do anything to it right?"   
  
"Correct. Your beyblade is as it was before. I didn't change it at all." She said examining him carefully.   
  
"Good.....Thanks." He started walking away keeping his head down to hide the slight blush.   
  
Hio happy peoples. Another one done, sorry for it taking so long O.O I'm thinking of putting a lemon in a later chapter but I'm not sure. We'll have to see how it all goes. If there's anything wrong with the spelling please tell me so it can be fixed. Thank you for the reviews ^-^.  
  
Review if you wanna. Later 


	8. Shy

Chapter 8

For the next few days, Kai avoided Rose, and with in that time Ray and Mariah started dating.

After their mini make-out he was a little uncomfortable around her.

The only time they saw each other was in the classes they had together other then that, Kai made it a point to stay as far away from her as possible.

Kai knew he couldn't act like this forever and so did Rose.

School was just about over for the day and everyone was leaving.

As Rose was walking out, she saw Kai at his locker and decided to go talk to him.  
"Hey."

Kai stopped what he was doing in his locker and the mini make-out popped into his head at the sound of her voice. He kept his head down, hiding the slight blush.

"You don't have to be so shy about what happened." She noticed him trying to hide his blush.

"I'm not shy about anything..." He said coldly as he slammed his locker.

Rose sighed then pushed Kai against the lockers and kissed him. It was the same as before. Her tongue slid into his mouth and rubbed against his.

He let out a little moan and placed his hand on her lower back (The other had his backpack in it).

She pulled away after a few minutes and looked at him. Kai turned his head and looked down.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"The reason I did it this time was because your being so shy about the first one." She watched him carefully. "And you don't have to hide the fact that you liked it."

Kai turned his head and looked her dead in the eyes. He half glared at her and soon noticed the closeness of their bodies. This made him turn a dark shade of pink.

Rose had already noticed and didn't seem to care. She ran her right hand over the side of his face. "You don't have to be so shy around me, it's not like I'm going to tell everyone in the city."

"I'd better go, my friends are going to be wondering where I am..." His arm fell to his side.

Rose took a step back and let him walk away. Her eyes quickly narrowed as he did. Someone had been watching them.

She looked around and saw that no one was there. Soon she too left.

She glared at them. How dare that sluty son of a bitch kiss him She took out her camera and after turning the flasher off, took 5 to 10 pictures of Kai and Rose.

"I'll make that bitch pay for even daring to touch him." She whispered very low.

DONE! - Ohhhh what's gonna happen next? And who was taking those pics? O.O I bet you already know and if you don't...I'm not telling!  
I'll have another chapter up whenever I can and I've been checking over the other ones I've written so far. I changed chapter 5 a little, didn't really like the whole high thing.  
Review if you wanna. - please do... Later 


	9. Supprise

Chapter 9  
  
The next day at school was fairly normal.  
  
Kai walked down the halls at lunch time, he was most likely heading out side to beyblade. On the way he ran into the slut of the school April.  
  
She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hi Kai."  
  
He tried to pull her off but failed. "Get off and leave me alone April."  
  
She pressed herself closer to him. "Oh come on Kai, you know you want me so just stop fighting this."  
  
He glared at her. "I'm telling you one last time, leave me alone!" He took a few steps back trying to get away from her.  
  
She smirked then slammed him against the locker. She forced her lips against his and demanded him to kiss her. He fought against this but she ended up holding his hands down.  
  
Rose walked down the school halls lost in thought. *Why can't I get him out of my head? * Her thoughts were full of her kiss with Kai.  
  
Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. *Why do I feel this way...?* She decided to find him and talk a few things over. (Bet ya know what's gonna happen next O.O)  
  
She came around a corner and saw Kai pined against the lockers kissing April. She slipped back around the corner silently and leaned against the lockers stairing down.  
  
She sighed. *I should have known better...* She turned and walked away with the thought of what she just saw in her head.  
  
Kai finally pushed April off and watched her fall to the floor. *I think I'm gonna be sick, she tried to stuff her tongue down my throat. *  
  
"Come near me again and I will make your life a living hell." He said in a tone colder then ice. He walked trying not to throw up. (Ya know when something goes to far back in your mouth and ya get that gag thing and almost throw up?)  
  
He walked outside and decided to train for a little while, hoping to forget what had happened. Not to long after he launched his beyblade his teammates came running up to him and Kenny held something in his hand.  
  
"Kai! We've been lookin all over for ya buddy." Tyson said smacking him on the back.  
  
"Look at this! I didn't know you and Michelle were dating." Kenny handed the paper to Kai. Michelle was one of the more popular people at school. Similar to April, Michelle wanted Kai. (Just about all of the girls did)  
  
He looked at the picture. Kai was against the lockers kissing Michelle.  
  
"I'm not dating her. I never kissed her either." He threw the picture at Kenny.  
  
At the end of the day, Kai was walking to his locker when he spotted the one person he'd been partly wanting to see all day. Rose stood against the wall near the window looking out.  
  
He walked over to her. She seemed so peaceful standing there. Kai leaned against the wall behind her, watching her closely.  
  
He looked over her body and saw a paper in her hand.  
  
"It's a digital picture..." Rose said turning to face him."This was yesterday when I kissed you, but it was digitally altered."  
  
"So that's how she did it."  
  
"Yes, and there's a little more bad news. There's a picture in every locker in school."  
  
His eyes widened."You've got to be joking..."  
  
"No, as people were leaving I saw a lot of them holding one." She handed the picture to him and watched as he ripped it up.  
  
"This is all a load of crap! I'd never date April or Michelle! Their both stuck up whores!"  
  
Rose looked at the floor as the memory of what she saw before came to mind. "It didn't seem like that before..." She said in a voice a little above a whisper.  
  
Kai had heard this and stood in front of her. "So...You saw that...Let me make this clear for you, I am never going to even think of dating one of those whores and it's you I'm bethrowed to not one of them."  
  
She looked up at him and staired into his eyes. There was a different emotion in them, it was faint but she could see it clearly.  
  
They were locked again.  
  
Kai slowly moved closer to Rose. She didn't seem to notice with her eyes being locked with his. He lowered his head and stopped when their lips were less then an inch away.  
  
They stood there like that for a few minutes. Kai finally brushed his lips over hers then brought her into a deep kiss. His hands slid around her waist and back, and hers rested on his chest.  
  
Sorry it took so long. Writers block bite me O.O *keeps a look-out for it* Hehehe I fooled you all ^-^ it wasn't April at all! HAHAHA!  
  
Review if you wanna and TY for the reviews so far. (") (") (") (") (") (") dancing kirby! lol he shall dance on till next time ^-^ 


	10. Closer then close

Chapter 10  
  
~ {Rose POV}~  
  
I sighed, I didn't really believe he had told me the truth, but I could see in his eyes that what he said was no lie.  
  
****{FlashBack}****  
  
Rose's looked at the floor as the memory of what she saw before came to mind. "It didn't seem like that before..." She said in a voice a little above a whisper. Kai had heard this and stood in front of her. "So...You saw that...Let me make this clear for you, I am never going to even think of dating one of those whores and it's you I'm bethrowed to not one of them."  
  
**** {End Flashback}****  
  
I sat on my couch and starred into the fire. He has feelings for me, but will he still feel the same when he finds out what happened to me and what I am?  
  
****{FlashBack}****  
  
A little girl awoke in the dead of night to the sound of someone knocking. She slowly opened her eyes, but didn't move.  
  
The door to her room was opened and closed quickly and she heard foot steps as someone walked over to her laying on her bed. She watched the shadowy figure as it turned on a light.  
  
A little boy stood there with his eyes wide with horror. He was somewhere between the age of 5 and 7. His hair was dark and a bit messy, his eyes were emerald green and were moving up and down the girls bloody body, she had deep cuts all over.  
  
"They did this to you..." He said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Chris..." The girl whispered his name. He turned and went into the bathroom. Soon he came out with some towels and bandages and started cleaning the girls body. She laid there as he did, not moving or showing that she was in pain.  
  
He undressed her and soon was bandaging her. She turned and looked into his eyes. They were sad and full of pain. Once he was done, he covered her with the blanket and started walking to the door. He was near the bottom of the bed then she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please stay..." She said in a shaky voice. He looked into her eyes and nodded. After taking off his shoes, he laid beside her under the blankets, slid his arm around waist gently trying not to hurt her, and soon fell asleep.  
  
The two were awoken by 2 men dressed in black suits. The men glared at how the children were. They walked in, grabbed Chris, told the girl to dress quickly, then left. Five minutes later the men came back. They grabbed the girl and walked down the dark halls with her between them so she couldn't get away.  
  
She was taken to a dark room. They pushed her inside and took her to the wall on the left. It was dark so she couldn't see, but the men had on sun glasses (night vision ones)so they could. She felt something clamp around her wrists and a prick in her right arm then the lights came on. She was chained to a wall and on the other side the two men stood with Chris in-between them. She looked at the door and saw a man standing against it, he was putting a needle into a bag. To the left of the girl near the ceiling was a long glass window and behind it stood old men in white coats.  
  
Her eyes were locked on Chris. And soon she was watching in horror as he was killed right before her.  
  
**** {End Flashback}****  
  
I shook my head trying to clear it of my past. I looked at the floor still thinking. There was nothing I could have done to stop any of it, I was too weak then to do anything. But...I would and still will never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I don't understand why they did all of that to me, was it what my so called parents told them too?  
  
****{FlashBack}****  
  
A girl at the age of ten knocked on the doors of a huge mansion. Soon an old man answered and gasped at who he saw. "Your....alive..." "Yes, and now I want to see my parents." She said calmly. He let her in and went to get them.  
  
Two old people soon walked down the stairs that were before her. One was an old woman and the other an old man, they both seemed to be in their 30's and maybe late 40's. They too were shocked at who they saw.  
  
"Hello mother and father." The girl said coldly before walking up to the man and punching him in the stomach.  
  
**** {End Flashback}****  
  
I hurt them for what they did to me, what they made me. I got up, changed into my training suit and opened the cabinet to grab my swords. I walked down the halls to the ball room. No one was awake so I didn't have to worry too much about anyone finding out about my powers.  
  
I turned on the lights and walked to the center.  
  
I made a fist and said "Element: ice." A snowflake symbol glowed on the back of my hand. I opened my hand pointed it in different areas of the room. Ice shot out of my palm and formed what I call ice golems. They were light blue, had heads but no faces or hair, they were fairly tall and their hands could change to swords. They came at me and I drew mine.  
  
In less then five minutes there was water all over the floor. I levitated it all and made a water ball in my hand. I squeezed and then opened my hand to see dust. I blew it off and watched it all disappear. I walked back to my room for some sleep.  
  
~ {End POV}~  
  
The next day school was (yet again) fairly normal. People were now talking about Michelle and Kai. As he walked to his class people whisperered and looked at him weirdly. A second after he took his seat the teacher came in. Kai glanced over at Rose who glanced back.  
  
"All right class, for a few weeks you will be working in teams of two. The pairs could be two boys, two girls, or one of each. I'll give you a few minutes to pick and if you don't I will do it for you." The teacher then sat behind his desk.  
  
No sooner had he finished Michelle (she changed classes to be with Kai) jumped out of her seat and ran over to Kai.  
  
"I guess you and I get to be partners since your my boyfriend and all" She said in a gay flirty tone.  
  
He growled low and glared at her. "I'm not and never in hells name will I ever be your boyfriend." His tone was colder then ice water.  
  
She gave him her best puppy dog look but it must have failed because he got up and walked over to Rose who's gaze was out the window.  
  
"You should stop daydreaming in class."  
  
She looked him. "I wasn't daydreaming, merely thinking."  
  
"Whatever, you and I are being partners OK?"  
  
She looked at him deeply before nodding.  
  
"And there's something we need to talk about so meet me outside after school" He whispered so only she could hear it then went back to his seat.  
  
Once they all had been paired up, the teacher had the desks pushed together so they could sit and work next to each other.  
  
For the rest of class Michelle glared at Rose. The day seemed to pass quickly and when he was packed Kai waited outside for Rose.  
  
His friends had decided to walk home and then go beyblading in the park a little later.  
  
About five minutes after they had left Rose came out.  
  
"Hey, We'll head to my place and get this work done." The teacher was giving each team work that had to be done together.  
  
"Alright." She said then started walking to his car.  
  
In a short time they arrived at his mansion. He showed her the way to his room where they'd be working. Rose set her backpack down near her feet after sitting on the couch, Kai sat next to her.  
  
His butler brought them some tea and sandwiches and they started working.  
  
It took a few hours to get it all finished because Kai's cell phone kept ringing. He checked the name and numbers and every time growled under his breath. After about an hour of it ringing nonstop he shut it off and tossed it onto the near by chair.  
  
"By the way....what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rose said a little while after they had finished.  
  
He looked down trying to find the best way to say this. In one fast movement his lips met hers and he pinned her down on the couch.  
  
After a few minutes of making out Kai broke the kiss and laid his head next to hers so that she couldn't see his face.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"....You want me...don't you?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Kai...just tell me."  
  
He sighed and went to kiss her again but she placed her hands on his chest stopping him.  
  
"Just tell me..." She whispered.  
  
"....Yes....But just as my girlfriend, I don't want anything more to happen just yet...." A slight blush crept onto his face.  
  
She starred into his eyes. *He's telling the truth.....and I think he might be....*  
  
Rose lowered him back on top of her then brushed her lips over his. "Alright.....I guess..." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her once then laid on the side of her. (not the area where he'd fall off)  
  
He held her until he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
done once again. Now if there's something wrong with the story like typos or something email me or put it in the review. ^-^ and ty wade (bnet bf) for helping with my crapy spelling. ^-^ just so this is clear I do not and will never own any of the char in this story unless I make up and if you want to us em just get the ok from me. I've fixed some of the errors in chapters one threw nine. 


	11. Hiding the truth

Chapter 11 

The next morning Kai woke up first. The past night was a little hazy to him but looking at her made it all clear.

She looks so different when she sleeps He thought as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He carefully slid out from behind her making sure not to wake her.

He quietly changed and went down stairs to get breakfast. When he returned Rose was gone.

He set the tray down on the table and figured she was in the bathroom, had she gone down stairs he would have hear the door close. As he started walking to the door to check on her when his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Yeah?" "Hey, buddy oh pal" Tyson's annoying voices came. "We didn't see ya at practice yesterday, something come up?" "Sort of.." "Ooooohhh...tell me what was." "No, it's not your business Tyson so keep out." Kai's tone was like ice.

"Oh, I get it...you have a girlfriend!" "And when did I say that?" "Your don't gotta, it's clear from the sound in your voice." He sounded extra perky now having something new to tease Kai about. "So...when can we meet her?"

Kai growled low in his throat Their never going to shut up about this...unless... "You can't because there is no girl friend, I just wasn't feeling too well yesterday and decided to skip practice. I came home and went right to sleep." Kai was hoping his little lie would work.

"Oh, well are you gonna be at school? if your not feelin too good then you might wanna stay home."

"I'll be there, I think I just needed a good rest...And Tyson.." "Yeah?" "I'll be taking my car back after school. If there's any damage on it I'll bash Dragoon up so bad even Judy wont be able to fix it." "Ok, the others wouldn't let me drive anyways." He sounded a little scared and disappointed.

Once they hung up Rose walked out of the bathroom dressed in her school uniform and bushing her hair. "Everything ok Kai?"

"Yeah, Tyson just called asking why I wasn't at practice yesterday." He said as they walked to the couch and sat down. Rose checked her watch."We don't have a lot of time, it's about 7:30."

Kai nodded and they started eating. He had brought up a few different things: eggs, beacon, pancakes, waffles, milk, and orange juice.

It didn't take them long to finish. Once they had Kai said to just leave the stuff there, one of the maids would take care of it. They grabbed their backpacks and went outside where a limo was waiting.

When they got to school the boring normal day started.

During their classes Michelle and April kept glaring at Rose and plotting ways to get her expelled or worse.

After lunch Kai avoided his teammates knowing what would happen if they found out what was really going on between him and Rose.

As he searched for her Michelle intervened. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Kai." (And there's another gay flirty tone). He pushed her back causing her to fall on the floor. "Go pester someone else."

"If you wanted someone to pester you, you'd be spending time with that bitchy new girl." She said while getting up.

He gave her a death glare that sent chills down her spine. "If you wanted to see a bitch Michelle, go look in a mirror." He turned on his heel and walked quickly away. He soon started running making sure she couldn't fellow him.

Kai soon found Rose on the roof gazing at the city. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist then whispered "You keep daydreaming like this and you might fall off."

She leaned back into his embrace. "I've told you, I don't daydream, just get lost in deep thought."

"Whatever, I just don't think you should be doing that in a place like this. You could easily space out and fall forward."

They stood like that for a while before she turned to face him. "There's something I need to talk to you about later tonight."

Kai watched her closely feeling something wrong. "Ok, but why can't we talk about it now?"

"I don't want to risk being over heard. It's something I haven't told anyone or talked about and it's something you need to know."

"Alright, we'll head to your place after school and-" before he could finish the door leading into the school burst open.

"Kai darling I've been looking all over for you." April came running to wrap her arms around him, but Kai turned and pulled Rose back into his embrace.

"Fuck off April I'm not in the mood for your crap." but clearly she didn't get the hint, she merely smirked and said "If you didn't want crap then why is that thing in your arms? You really should throw that trash away."

He gave her a glare that sent chills down her spine.

He slid his arm around Rose's waist and walked down the stairs with her, leaving a very pissed off April.

OK! THERE! HAPPY NOW? it's done! took god knows how long but .' gimmie ideas cuz I'm a lil low on em


	12. Revenge

OK so its clear...you can kill me now for not updating, but I have a good reason. my mind has been kinda...blank -' anyways heres what youve been waiting for and enjoy o.o Btw...the only thing I own is in this story is my oc Rose - 

Chapter 12

God...Schools taking forever to end. Kai thought as the teacher rambuled on. There was 5 minuted left before school let out and he was eager to hear what Rose had to say.

He glanced over at her to see she was gazing out the window deep in thought. He ripped off a small piece of paper and wrote something down, while keeping an eye not to get caught, then tossed it over to Roses desk when the teachers back was turned.

She glanced at him then read the note "What can be so imporant that you keep spacing out? If it has to do with the engagement you can stop worrying, that's not for a while yet."

She wrote under his message "It's not that, it's something else that you may yet find out." then tossed it back over to him.

He read it but before he could respond the bell finally rang. All the students gathered their stuff and started heading to their locker.

Kai had gotten his keys back and was heading to his car with Rose when his team came running to him.

"You liar, you do have a girlfriend!" Tyson all but screamed. Kai growled when Max and Tyson started checking her out. "Ooooohhh, She's hot. Hey, how about ditching him and coming to hang with me for a while?" Max said while putting his arm around her shoulder and winking.

She rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back and putting him on his knees. "I'm guessing he hasn't told you so until he does heres a little warning, Keep your hands off or you may lose them." She shoved him foward and watched him fall on his face.

"Wow, no wonder your dating her Kai." Max said while he got up rubbing his arm.

"We really need to go train more, we wont have alot of time durning the next Worlds." Kenny said while typing on Dizzy.

"I have other stuff to take care of right now." Kai turned, grabbed Rose's hand and started walking to his car.

"Oooooohhhhhh...so that's the kind of "stuff" the great Kai has to do." Ray, Max, and Kenny hold back their laughter unlike Tyson who scared off some bird in a near by tree.

He quickly let go of Rose's hand, walked to Tyson, and punched him in the stomach then across his face. "What happens between her and myself is none of your buisness."

Max and Kenny went over to him while Kai and Rose drove off.

"Tell me something." Kai asked while he drove. "How exactly did we get engaged? I mean I've seen the paperwork but why did you sign it?"

Rose pulled her gaze from the window to look at him. "That's part of what we'll be talking about." He cast a quick glance at her. "Why cant you tell me now? It's not like anyones going to hear us, the windows and doors are closed."

At this she sighed. "I told you I don't want to risk being over heard. All you have to do is wait a little longer then you'll know."

It happened fast. Kai had just stepped on the gas to go when a light turned green when a car came flying and hit his right side. To make matters worse it had hit Rose head on and she was out cold and bleeding.

He quickly pulled out his cell and called for an ambulence then got the injered girl out and laid her on the side. He checked the other car and saw no one in it, but he did notice the flames and gas.

Shit, this had to be April and Michelle's doing. He went back to Rose and pulled off his tie to try and stop her head from bleeding. About a minute later the police were there and she was loaded into the ambulence.

You die Rose and their going to pay worse then they already will. Kai thought as he got into the front seat with the driver, slightly worried.

Yeah! PARTY! I updated! review if you wanna and pick if she lives or dies and but didnt really die. Byes peoples! - P.S. if you find type-os tell me cuz ill be fixing em as their found.


	13. This cant be

Chapter 13 

Kai P.O.V

I've been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for a few hours now. Rose was still being taken care of and Ray had called asking where I was. He and the rest of them are on their way here.

Finally a doctor came up to me. He wore white pants with a light blue work shirt, white shoes, and a white lab coat.

"How is she?" I asked keeping the worry out of my voice.

"Her head was hit quite baddly. For now she's resting. We'll see how she is once she wakes up. Her godfather was called and is on his way here." He said somewhat stressed. "I'll take you to her room if you'd like."

I nodded and he led me to a closed door. He opened the door and my eyes widened as I slowly walked in.

Rose looked pale and had her right arm in a sling, her right temple had a bandage on it, and she has some cuts from the glass.

"Is her arm broken?" I asked turning to the doctor.

"A few parts of her arm are, yes. As well her shoulder took a bad hit and two of her ribs are broken." He said then left.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

She was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor and her bed was up at an angel.

I had taken both our backpacks with me and set them down on the floor. I opened mine and decided to do my homework for a while.

A few minutes after I had started the door opened and Peter, who was carring a backpack which I guess had some of her clothes in it, came in followed by my team. Kenny came up to me and handed me a bag. "We figured you'd get houngry and hospital food isn't the best."

It amazed me that Tyson hadn't already eatten it. I set it down next to my back pack then looked at Peter.

He stood next to me and had set the bag down, never taking his eyes off her.

"She has a habbit of getting hurt alot, and some cases, like this, it's because of jealousey." He said calmly.

"I have to go out of town for a while. Kai, can I entrust you to keep an eye on her for me?" As Peter spoke his eyes never left Rose.

"Yes, I'll be keeping an eye on her anyway after this." I said looking at her as well.

"Saddly my plane leaves in the morning so I have to go now. I've told the doctor that you'll be staying with her for the night. Your friends will have to leave in an hour or so." After that he turned and left.

"Kai, why would April or Michelle do this to her?" Tyson asked dumbly while he and the other gathered around her bed.

I shrugged and sat back returning to work. I really didn't feel like having to play twenty questions right now.

Near the wall to my right were some chairs where they went to sit when I didn't answer. God...it's going to be one long hour.

Once the hour was up they said their goodbyes and left. Within that time I had finished most of my work, I only had some reading to do.

After I finished that I check my watch to see it was about 10.

I opened the bag from Kenny. In it was a salad, a sandwitch, and a soda. (bottle not can)

Pulling a book out of my bag I read while I ate. I guess I was more into the book then I thought because when I checked my watch again it said 1am.

I mentally groaned, so much for not staying up late. I put the stuff away and sat back. Mine as well get some sleep.

Just when I had closed my eyes I heard a strange sound, I opened them to see a stright line on the heart monitor.

Done again, and yes...I know...I goofed on the last chapter. My bf told me when he read it, mind you he was laughing his ass off about it. Of all the letters it had to be y. Oh well it's fixed now. And the best part...I UPDATED AGAIN! YEAH! Review if you wanna!  
I'd like to thank KaeAnime, HeartlessDevil, kelblossom1128, and Seminai all for reviewing. As for the her not dying thing, gonna have to wait til next chapter when it really gets good. Byes and tell me of any typos.


	14. SHES ALIVE!

Chapter 14 

Her heart stopped, and at that moment so did Kai's.

Time seemed to slow, seconds seemed like minutes as he sat there in shock.

He had just stood up to go get someone when Rose's eyes snapped open and she sat up panting.

It took her a minute or two to catch her breath, once she had she looked at Kai who was more in shock.

"Are...you ok Kai?"

"You...You just died."

"Oh...That..." She said looking down.

"You mean it's happened before?" Kai asked moving closer.

"Once. Six months before I came here I got into a motocycle accident, while in that coma I had this strange being in my dream, and in the end it merged with my body. It felt like ice going through my body, but when that happened my heart stopped and I woke up." Rose looked at him after she finished.

"I see...So this is all normal for you?" Kai sat down on the side of the bed as he spoke.

She nodded then sat back watching him.

The shock had worn off and was replaced with releaf. It was confusing to him how something such as this could happen. He knew people could face death and when in the ER their hearts could stop then be jolted back, but this was different. There was nothing to give her heart a jolt.

"Are you alright Kai?" She asked observering him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Kai sat back in his chair. "I'm gonna dose off for a while, wake me if you need anything ok?"

"Ok, guess I should get some sleep too. Night Kai."

"Night."

Kai had some trouble going to sleep, it had nothing to do with being in a chair, but with what had happened that day. April was going pay for trying to kill Rose. Why she do this was clear, she was jealous, and if Rose was gone then she'd be able to get Kai. Even better for her if he was greving, his defences may be weaker then.

He'd think of a nice way to pay her back in the morning. He opened his eyes and saw Rose sleeping, with that he too dosed off.

Somewhat short I know...bue anyways...Seminai, kelblossom1128, HeartlessDevil, KaeAnime, yugiohfreak, kai&raystruelove Ty to you all for reviewing and as for Thunderstorm Blader...crys for being hit...that wasn't nice, you should have known she wouldn't die. what kind of writer do you think I am? Next chapter will be up when ever, and those who have read Jokes on you gimmie prank ideas for Kai. Writen enough now, Buh byes peoples.


	15. life goes on

Chapter 15

Rose P.O.V.

I groaned slightly as a bright light hit my eyes, I turned my head away from it as I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

I sat up as I stared at Kai, his head was down and his arms folded across his chest. I guess he was still sleeping so I left him alone.

The door slowly opened as a doctor came in to check on me, he looked at me then at Kai and nodded telling me he'd keep his voice down.

He explained to me the damage that had been done, he wanted to keep me for a few days or so but I convinced him not to. Before Kai could wake up I got out of bed and went to change in the bathroom.

It didn't take me long, I was numb to pain but it was hard with my arm. I waked back into the room to find him awake and looking at me as I waked out.

I was dressed in my usual attire but I guessed he was shocked to see me out of bed.

"Hey" I said walking over to sit on the side of the bed.

"You should be resting, incase you didn't know you do have some bones broken." He was slightly glaring, least to say he wasn't happy.

"I'm fine, I can rest later." I watched him as I spoke.

His glaring didn't stop. "Whatever, are we leaving now?"

I nodded as I stood and went to grab one of my bags but Kai beat me to it. "Don't, you need to heal and you have broken ribs, if you don't watch it you'll end up back in that bed for internal bleeding."

I followed him out the door and signed out at the main desk before heading to his limo, he must have called as I signed out.

The ride seemed so long in the uncomfortable silence, he wasn't happy about me leaving. I looked over at him, his gaze was out the window and his arms folded across his chest. I turned my head to stare at the floor, he'd understand soon enough.

I got out once we stopped at my place, my butler came out to get my bags. I turned back to the limo to see Kai staring at me.

"You had said you wanted to talk so I'll head home to change and come back so we can." I nodded to him and watched him get back in before turning to walk inside.

Once in my room I saw my bags beside my bed, I'd prefer to unpack myself opposed to others doing it for me. I took my backpack and set it on my desk before taking my other bag into my closet. Once I was done I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes for a little while.

I must have fallen a sleep because when I opened them again there was a tray of food sitting next to me and Kai was leaning against the back of the couch. As I sat up he must have heard me because he looked up.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up, your butler brought that in a little while ago. You were sleeping when I came in so I decided not to wake you."

"oh.." I felt so tired, they must have given me medicine while at the hospital or maybe it was the injuries. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I felt him lay next to me on me right side so I opened my eyes, he was laying on his side with one arm slid under the pillow staring at me.

"Go back to sleep, we can talk when your feeling better." After he spoke he turned to lay on his back with his arm still under the pillow.

I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off, I knew he was curious about what I had to tell him and it was clear he was concerned. There was something there yet to be explored.

ok...you can kill me now...hehe...been a while now hasnt it -'  
yeah...I just havent been in the writing mood too much...now I'm kinda..dunno how long its gonna last but well see. ty to all those that reviewed, im playing on a place called its a kinda anime site, send me a message (pm) on there if you play, my names Blue-Devil2 Ill update when i can and if i dont for a while feel free to send me an email or review flaming about it, not like it bothers me...just is a nice kick to say "WRITE!" - 


	16. Told

Chapter 16

Rose P.O. V. (still)

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, the room was still dark but I knew it was day. The curtains on my glass doors were always closed.

I still felt a little tired as I sat up slowly so I didn't wake Kai. I looked over him, he seemed so peaceful as he slept. I went to slide out of bed when his arm tightened around me.

"You said you'd rest later...it's later" He said as he pulled me back down against him.

I sighed as I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were still closed and I could tell he didn't wanna get up, but we still had to talk. He opened his eyes to look into mine. "When are you going to tell me how all of this happened?"

"Now...if you want." This woke him up more, he was looking at me anxiously.

"To be blunt...I made a deal with the devil. I guess it's easiest to say I was never a wanted child, my mother was engaged to guy who was an alcoholic and when he got drunk he was worse." I stared up into...nothing really as I spoke, but I could feel Kai watching me so I continued.

"She ended up sleeping with a man her family didn't approve of and got pregnant with me. The night she gave birth...the one she was engaged to came to kill me but she turned to shield me from the gun shots. My father considered me the same as her family, a misfit, so I went to her parents and they led me to believing they were my real parents. They locked me in a room when I was little, somehow I got out and crawled to the library. My butler had found me and decided to read to me for a while."

I looked over at Kai. "At a party my "parents" had met Voltaire, he had been told of me and I got sent to the Abby. Both Voltaire and Boris were paid high amounts to put me through the abuse my grandparents had designed. Being hurt physically was the easiest compared to the rest, they wanted to turn me into an assassin. You know about their "world domination" plan, I was supposed to be the one who eliminated anyone who stood against them." Kai's eyes widened with shock but I didn't give him the chance to speak.

"They didn't get the chance to, and the only reason you never saw or heard of me was because I was taken deeper in. As I said, I made a deal with the devil. The levels of abuse were going up and Voltaire was only going so far with it, he came to me at one point and said he'd allow me to leave if I agreed to marry you. As you can see...I agreed. Once I left the Abby I went after my grandparents, I put them in the hospital twice and forced them out of my life, and in the process took everything from them."

I looked him over, Kai was in pure shock but he had to know so his questions would be answered.

"At the Abby, the injected me with different serum under my grandparents orders. I'm...not fully human. Those serum somehow...gave me powers." At this I had to stop, minutes passes and he was silent thinking over what I had told him.

Kai sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "How...how did you survive those serum?"

I sat up and watched him. "I don't know, but don't think I've used them to get where I am now. I changed everything and made it Shadow Corp. and after a while I found my godfather."

He looked up and stared at me. "Show me."

I made a fist and at the bottom of the bed within seconds was an ice sculpture of Kai.

Needless to say he was in a large state of shock, I waved my hand and the ice disappeared.

"Your...not going to kill me are you?" He looked at me as I looked back.

"No, I don't usually kill without a reason." I pushed him back down and laid my head on his shoulder to doze back off and allow him some time to think.

yes I updated...and my bday was monday...sweet 16, ty for the nice laughs and kicks lol 


End file.
